Usuario discusión:Paz159
Archivo:Umbreon_shiny.gif ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenid@ a mi discución! Puedes dejarme un mensaje, aviso, regalo, invitación, pedido de amistad, etc. Pero recuerda sar ENCABEZADOS para no confundircse de mensaje, y también recuerda firmar, así será más fácil responder. Archivo:Umbreon_shiny.gif Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png¡Verano!¿Quieres surfear?Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png 18:00 30 dic 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the MM:Equipo Legenda/audiciones page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dibujante (Discusión) 01:13 14 nov 2012 Bienvenida!! Hola, bienvenida a PE, una wiki donde puedes hacer y publicar tus maravillosas novelas, espero que hagas muchos amigos en esta wiki, también nos gustaría ver tus novelas, todos empezamos normal hasta convertirnos en buenos escritores, nadie te exije que hagas una pero sí nos gustaría que lo hicieras. Si no tienes una idea, puedes basarte en una película, videojuego, tu vida, etc. Pero tampoco copies tal y como está xDDD, si necesitas algo dime o consulta a un admn. Bueno, mucha suerte en PE, que te diviertas y sea de tu comodidad c: Atte: Nunca te rindas, todo es posible.Archivo:Krokorok_NB.gif 01:40 14 nov 2012 (UTC) PD: Vi que audicionaste, me alegra mucho pero... esas audiciones creo que ya no van a continuar, pero hay más novelas donde lo puedes hacer. Trataré de ayudarte. Hola, respecto a tu pregunto primero debes inscribirte, si ya lo hiciste un admn (Yoh..)te mandará una plantilla donde aparece el pokémon que utliziaste para inscribirte, y si lo quieres cambiar contactalo, lo cual lo veo díficil ya que casino edita. Si tienes otra duda dime :) Atte: Nunca te rindas, todo es posible.Archivo:Krokorok_NB.gif 20:16 19 nov 2012 (UTC) ...Ok guy! Acepto se vuestra amiga~♫, ponme una Servine Shiny macabra :33333 (Mi pokemon favorito es Lucario, pero lo repiten mucho e.e, vivan los Hipster!) y yo...Creo que una Umbreon Shiny :3333. En la novela me encantaría matarlos a todos y joderles la vida >:333333 Atte: La loca Fay 8D Archivo:Servine_icon.gif~Aunque sea una Azelf~ ~Tambien soy una Servine amable, triste, Yandere y macabra ~Archivo:Servine_icon.gif A ver... Hola, Paz, soy King, administrador. Te dejo esto porque estoy viendo que subes caras con nombres incorrectos, como "Mawile_feliz.PNG", en su defecto, se debería subir como "Cara_de_Mawile_feliz.PNG", para la proxima, escribe mejor esos títulos ~ Nota: Transferí los títulos que tenías erroneos a los correctos :T. †ι αм zєє αωєѕσмє кιηg! † http://i1258.photobucket.com/albums/ii530/MijuKing/th_gilberticon.gif †мαкє αωєѕσмєηєѕѕ, ησт вσяє∂σм!† 20:39 8 dic 2012 (UTC) A ver... Hola, Paz, soy King, administrador. Te dejo esto porque estoy viendo que subes caras con nombres incorrectos, como "Mawile_feliz.PNG", en su defecto, se debería subir como "Cara_de_Mawile_feliz.PNG", para la proxima, escribe mejor esos títulos ~ Nota: Transferí los títulos que tenías erroneos a los correctos :T. †ι αм zєє αωєѕσмє кιηg! † http://i1258.photobucket.com/albums/ii530/MijuKing/th_gilberticon.gif †мαкє αωєѕσмєηєѕѕ, ησт вσяє∂σм!† 20:40 8 dic 2012 (UTC) Las audiciones Siento no haberte respondido esque me fuí de esta wiki así que su quieres deja mis novelas e adopcón pués claro que puedes apuntarte. Melodía X la última meloetta Mmm... Dominar al mundo es algo muy cliché...A ver, algo menos cliché... Umm...Ya sé, ella quiere desatar el caos porque sí (Yo quiero hacer eso :33333333, pero apenas soy una cría -.-), sip, desatar el caos para que todos sufran un dolor agonizante y macabro :D. Bueno, ese es su objetivo sádico :3 Eso, adios x3 -Atte Fay- Amigas Hola,soy Mew 2003 pero mi cuenta funciona solo por notebook y tengo una cuenta de repuesto que estoy usando llamado Mew2004 bla blabla bla...Bueno,quisiera que fueras mi amiga,porque te caigo bien y tu me caes bien ademas de que no quiero que seas forever alone,si aceptas tu me pones de Glaceon Shiny y yo te pongo de tu de tu sprite de Umbreon Shiny con bufanda.Tu tienes a Fay como amiga y yo tambien :3. Atte:Mew2004 (discusión) 02:34 10 dic 2012 (UTC) Hello Hola, querrías ser mi amiga? Si aceptas ponme uno de estos: (pasa el cursor :3) Represento cada planta que muere en este mundo ,Yo, cada dolor de tu alma ,Yo, cada corazón valiente y con ganas de vivir en este mundo desolado o Yo, cada aspiración y sueño de este mundo sin ningún futuro Y yo te pongo Umbreon Shiny, cierto? No existe el Fin del Mundo...¡Feliz Navidad!Archivo:Cara_de_Delibird.png 22:38 13 dic 2012 (UTC) hey paz! Porfavor hazme una cara adolorida de eevee shiny, y una cara enojada de Hochkrow. Plis, hazmelas rápido :3 No existe el Fin del Mundo...¡Feliz Navidad!Archivo:Cara_de_Delibird.png 12:32 16 dic 2012 (UTC) Pus Claro!! (? Claro que puedes audicionar, por eso puse "otros" para TODOS los que quiras participar, si quieres, puedes poner a un equipo, pero que no sean más de 4 xD, gracias por audicionar Atte: Feliz Navidad, Y prospero año nuevo.Archivo:Oshawott_NB2.gif 23:08 17 dic 2012 (UTC) PD: Podemos ser amigos? :D A... Krokorok está bien, es mi 2 pokémon favorito, el 1 es Krookodile :la: Y perdón por lo de tu novela, quería que se viera mejor D: Atte: Feliz Navidad, Y prospero año nuevo.Archivo:Oshawott_NB2.gif 23:16 17 dic 2012 (UTC) Claro No se ni para que pongo lo de pedir permiso n_nU. Bueno, tu tranquila. [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Los snivy shiny ']][[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|''' dominaremos el mundo']] 16:56 18 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola! ¡Hi! ¿Te gustaría participar en las audiciones de una novela mía? Es de hace tiempo, pero la voy a retomar y estoy intentando que se completen las audiciones. Completa toooooooodas los puestos que quieras, no me importa. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'En estas navidades... ]]Archivo:Eevee NB.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|¡poke turrón de chocolate! ]] 18:16 18 dic 2012 (UTC) PD: ¿Amigas? PD2: Una curiosidad...¿Te llamas Sofía o solo es un mote? OK Lo de Sofía, es que yo me llamo así, y como tú te llamabas Paz...Bueno. Nada. A mí ponme también un umbreon shiny, o un eevee shiny. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'En estas navidades... ']]Archivo:Eevee NB.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|¡poke turrón de chocolate! ]] 13:59 19 dic 2012 (UTC) PD: ¡No te olvides de audicionar! (Como ves, estoy deseperada) Thank You! Nunca pensé que obtendría un regalo tan rápido! Te quedó genial! Cuídate, dibujas muy bien :D Cree en tus sueños...y se harán realidad... 01:50 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Lo sé!!! Estoy muy deprimido para decírselo de cara, pero a lo mejor mañana se me pasa y todo vuelve a la normalidad, de todos modos, no quiero espantarla ni mucho menos, por eso, te suplico que no se lo digas y trataré de pensarlo bien por ella, gracias por preocuparte. Atte: Feliz Navidad, Y prospero año nuevo.Archivo:Oshawott_NB2.gif 02:08 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Muchas gracias!!! Muchas gracias por ayudarme, eres una gran amiga, tú si sabes ayudar bien, muchas gracias Atte: Feliz Navidad, Y prospero año nuevo.Archivo:Oshawott_NB2.gif 03:20 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Claro mujéh No te preocupes por esa imagen o3o Solo me importa que usen imágenes que yo hice, pero si sin así pues no pasa nada xD Vamos, que puedes usarla tranquilamente. [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'''Lau Sparkle]]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 14:02 22 dic 2012 (UTC) jeje puedes hacerlo tranquila --Usuario:Meganium1530 No me apures (nadie lea esto exepto Paz) Bueno,Paz,creo que te pondras a robar en el capi 1,pero seguiras siendo niña,en el capitulo 2 seran adultos y adolescentes delincuentes.No se lo digas a nadie,porque es spoiler. Atte:Mew2004 (discusión) 16:26 26 dic 2012 (UTC) una placa que te va a gustar Hola Paz,mira,es que estoy haciendo mas placas para vida de un asesino,creo que la que la primera que cree te va a gustar,porque tiene a Brisa,te aviso porque la mayoria de los usuarios cuando ya tienen la placa se ponen a ver solo los capis y no ponen atencion a las placas. Atte:Archivo:Zekrom NB.pngoscuridad o claridad,tu eligesArchivo:Reshiram NB.png Pues.. Para quitar el fondo necesitas un programa llamado Paint.net xD Pero si no lo quieres descargar, me puedes pedir a mi que te quite el fondo, que no me cuesta nada C: Bueno, bye :3 Atte: Por estas Navidades... ¡Delibird usará presente! Archivo: Delibird_NB.gif 15:17 30 dic 2012 (UTC) Hecho Gracias por el Aviso o3o. Ger...(♪)...Cuando las cigarras lloren. 20:06 30 dic 2012 (UTC) absfkabfkjabskfabs (?) Claro! (Y si no te respondi antes es orque no ando con internet ewe) Dadme tu ficha y demases...Y trata de no usar tanto a Umbreon que como tengo mala memoria...Lo uso demasiado .3. Tote2012XD (discusión) 23:31 1 ene 2013 (UTC) Regalillo que te va a gustar :3 Hola Paz,te tengo un regalo ¿Te gusta mi novela?Pues te regalo a Ana: left Evoluciona a Pikachu a las 600 ediciones y a Raichu a las 700 ediciones.Es sadica y solo te hara caso a ti. ¡Espero que te guste! Atte:Archivo:Zekrom NB.pngoscuridad o claridad,tu eligesArchivo:Reshiram NB.png Gracias Gracias por drme a Sofia,elegire a la prota Bajo la sombra de la noche.Y no dijiste que Ana era de Vida de un asesino. Atte:Archivo:Zekrom NB.pngoscuridad o claridad,tu eligesArchivo:Reshiram NB.png Thanks!! Gracias por la bienvenida :) Espero poder ser un aporte a la comunidad xD Ahora mismo estoy haciendo mi novela! Gracias otra vez :DD Caticaty (discusión) 19:59 2 ene 2013 (UTC) Sombrius Hola Paz,me avisaste sobre la pagina de sombrius de vida pasada,quisiera decirte informacion sobre Sombrius que necesita su ficha,su color favorito es el negro,no tiene novio,su mejor amigo esta muerto,sus padres eran un Zoroark y una Mismagius y le gusta beneficiar a los Sharks,ver/hacer sufrir a Sofia y ver la noche. Atte: Archivo:Zekrom NB.pngOscuridad o claridad,tu eligesArchivo:Reshiram NB.png Personalidad Hola Paz,te aviso que cambiare la personalidad de sombrius de vida pasada en las audiciones. Atte:¡Navidad,navidad,dulce navidad! (discusión) 03:00 3 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola Paz!! Hola Paz ¿Cómo estás? Espero que maravilloso en este año nuevo 2013, y quiero preguntarte algo ¿Puedo poner algo en las audiciones que se me olvido poner? xD es que no me acordaba, pero bueno, es tu decisión, ok, muchas gracias por contestarme y te cuidas mucho, nos vemos Atte: Feliz Navidad, Y prospero año nuevo.Archivo:Oshawott_NB2.gif 03:35 3 ene 2013 (UTC) Es la cosa más difícil del mundo, me tardé años haciendola, es peor de lo que creía, muy trabajosa Archivo:D8_transparente.png (? Va como va la novela, xDDDD, gracias y mucha suerte, muchas gracias por ponerme Archivo:La.gif Ya! Ya hice las audiciones :la: también te aviso que te daré una pequeña sorpresa, pero aguanta xD Atte:Feliz Navidad, Y prospero año nuevo.Archivo:Oshawott_NB2.gif 05:44 3 ene 2013 (UTC) Hi Quieres ser mi amiga? XtremeEevee (discusión) 17:45 3 ene 2013 (UTC) . Sí ponme esa cara XtremeEevee (discusión) 17:48 3 ene 2013 (UTC) Firma Me encantaría qué me hicieras una firma qué tenga esta imagen y la letra del perfil de un color azul oscuro diciendo ¡No temas a la oscuridad! y la discusión de color azul celeste diciendo ¡Puede ser mejor qué la luz! XtremeEevee (discusión) 18:10 3 ene 2013 (UTC) right THANKS Mil gracias por el artword de Asla ¡Gracias! Gracias por todo... y quería darte esto es lo único qué tengo Archivo:Pidgeotto_NB.png ¡Disfrútalo! Cumpleaños Hola Paz,quisiera que me digas cual es tu fecha de cumpleaños porque eres buena amiga y quisiera darte un regalo en tu vumple :3. Atte:¡A hablar Gerigonze! ¡Mapandapamepe upun mepensapajepe! Hola de nuevo!! Hola ¿Cómo está mi Umbreon Shiny favorita? Espero que bien y aquí van tus 2 respuestas xD: 1.- Tú, cómo audicionaste, eres automáticamente una heroína de Reach, de eso no te preocupes, eso lo puse para 2 puestos adicionales más, y lo de "héroes" se me pasó la "s" xD 2.- Solo déjame encontrar la cámara fotográfica, es un pequeño dibujo xD, pero no la encuentro. Eso era todo y una preguntita: ¿Puedes con tantas novelas? Es que ya tienes 3 o 4 y se me hace íncreible que las cumplas todas, espero que sí por que son geniales xD. Bueno, adios, te cuidas mucho. Atte: Feliz Navidad, Y prospero año nuevo.Archivo:Oshawott_NB2.gif 05:11 4 ene 2013 (UTC) Caras MM. Hola, Paz. Otra vez, creo. . Vengo a decirte qué he visto que estás subiendo más caras con nombres incorrectos, como es el ejemplo de Archivo:Umbreon normal.png . Ya que eso no es un Umbreon normal, de hecho, es un Umbreon shiny con pestañas y bufanda. Él nombre correcto de cuando subas más caras así sería "Cara de Umbreon Paz.png" o algo así. Las renombraré todas y para la próxima, no lo hagas, ¿sí? Bueno, adeu. ×Hi, Candle.× †Fuck you, door.† ×Hi, Candle.× 16:18 4 ene 2013 (UTC) Sprites Hola Paz,queria preguntarte ¿Como haces esos sprites? quisiera saber de cual aplicacion y algunos detalles sobre esa aplicacion. Atte:¡Navidad,navidad,dulce navidad! (discusión) 19:16 4 ene 2013 (UTC) Bueno Bueno,te pido una cara de Glaceon Shiny con pañuelo azul. Atte:¡Navidad,navidad,dulce navidad! (discusión) 19:32 4 ene 2013 (UTC)(si,ya me canse de copiar y pegar firma) Gracias Hola Paz,gracias por el dibujo.Te debolveria el favor dandote unos sprites pero todavia no estan listos,ddespues te los doy ¿Okey? :3 Atte:¡Navidad,navidad,dulce navidad! (discusión) 13:21 5 ene 2013 (UTC) Tus sprites :3 Hola Paz,aqui estan los sprites que te dije: Archivo:Umbreon_Shiny_Paz.pngSu codigo es "Umbreon_Shiny_Paz.png". Archivo:Umbreon_Shiny_Paz_espalda.pngSu codigo es "Umbreon_Shiny_Paz_espalda.png" ¡Espero que te gusten! Atte:¡Navidad,navidad,dulce navidad! (discusión) 18:04 5 ene 2013 (UTC) Aviso Verás, edite una página de tu novela ( El Mundo de los Sueños/ Prologo) debido a que quité la imagen del Reloj de arena. Esa imagen fue hecha por el usuario StalinC para utilización de su novela, y actualmente él no se encuentra, así que te recomiendo buscar alguna otra imagen en Google. Lo siento. '''Ger...(♪)...Cuando las cigarras lloren. 21:38 5 ene 2013 (UTC) Feliz Cumple!! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños ¿Sofía o Paz?! xD, bueno cómo me dijiste que cumplias en enero, te quiero dar otra sorpresa, pero no sé qué... Normalmente nada más se pueden enviar dibujos de regalo por eso no sé Hagamos algo: El dibujo que te voy a dar cuándo encuentre en dichoso cargador, el dibujo es de un Umbreon Shiny, nada más lo malo es que lo voy a tener que ver en la computadora, no sé dibujar pokémon/animales de 4 patas, el segundo tu me dices que quieres y yo te lo doy como parte de tu cumple xDDDDD. Me encantaría que me dijeras cuando cumples para darte el regalo a tiempo y no a ciegas, pero si te entiendo que quieras ocultarlo por lo de los ciberalgomalo, es bueno que protegas tu identidad, eso me agrada mucho. Y un favorsote, si me dices que si me lo cumples te lo digo, no es nada malo, pero es que me da pena decirte por qué sé que te vas a desesperar con eso u_u Bueno, muchas gracias por tu respuesta, nos venos, te cuidas mucho. Atte y con cariño: Pronto será mi cumpleaños número 14.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 05:53 6 ene 2013 (UTC) PD: ¿A que hora de desconectas en hora de méxico? es una duda xD, yo normalmente a las 9 de la noche y en días sin clases a las 12 o 1 de la mañana, gracias Respuestas a las respuestas en forma de preguntas. Aquí te dejo las respuestas de las respuestas: 1.- Ok, no pasa nada, me alegro de que te cuides muy bien en internet C: 2.- Qué si me haces un favor MUY GRANDE, eso si quieres, si no, no hay mucho problema, pero me gustaría. 3.- Ok, será gallade y umbreon Shiny ¿Qué te parece la idea? 4.- Guay ¿Y no te da sueño? Pero bueno, eres casi una vampira xD Y una cosita que podría molestarte: Me gustaría que fueras al chat para que lo platiquemos allá, por qué si podemos llamar la antención de los admns en la mañana y es que estamos llenando la actividad reciente y nos regañarán. Una pregunta ¿Eres seria o fría? Me entró la duda xD. Atte: Pronto será mi cumpleaños número 14.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 06:39 6 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola de nuevo, creo que ya te harté (? Bueno el favor era que si podías hacer.. un poco largo lo de "2 para el bien, 2 para el mal" , a lo que me quiero referir es que me gustaría que hubiera un poco de momentos de tensión, pero es que quisiera, de favor, me lo harías muy grande, que fueran por lo menos unos 6 o 712 capítulos, o no sé pero que no sea de un capítulo para el otro, pero es tunovela, me harías un superfavor y también muy feliz si decides que sí, eso espero. Y si te molestó mucho mi estúpida idea idea, mil perdón, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención molestarte ni hacerte enojar, lo siento, lo siento, no quería molestarte con esto, sé que es una idea muy tonta y exagerada, pero me harías feliz, pero cómo tú quieras, de nuevo, muchas disculpas, perdón de verdad. Atte y con una carita así de asesino contento (?: Pronto será mi cumpleaños número 14.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 06:57 6 ene 2013 (UTC) PD: ¿Me dejas en la discu tu respuesta? :3 Hey! Hola, me has caído muy bien. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos amigas?. Si es así, te pido que me pongas como grovyle. (¿Yo te pongo la imagen que puse abajo para otro asunto, no?) También me gustaría integrarte en mi novela Pokémon MM: Kotonaru Jinsei, y necesito que me des permiso para usar ésta cara: Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon_Paz.png y todas sus emociones. Pertenecerás a un equipo de tres miembros que ayudará al equipo Jinsei :D PD: Elige un nombre para el equipo, plis. PD2: Responde esto rápido, que ya estoy terminando el capi 3 y tú aparecerás en ese capitulo. El fuego de tu espíritu... Calma mis penas... Muchas gracias!! Muchas gracias por los regalos que me diste, te tengo otra sorpresa, en forma de video :la:, soy feo lo sé, pero es lo mejor que pude haber hecho, muchas gracias por todo lo que me has hecho y pusto en todo esto que apenas te conocí, te lo agradezco mucho y ya meró te tengo el dibujo de Gallade para darte los 2 juntos, muchas gracias por estar conmigo. Atte y con un gran abrazo y con mucho cariño: Pronto será mi cumpleaños número 14.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 23:43 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Puesto reservado Hola Paz,solo quiero avisarte que ya te reserve un puesto en las audiciones de la nevada eterna :3 . Atte:¡Navidad,navidad,dulce navidad! (discusión) 03:11 8 ene 2013 (UTC) =Ficha borrada= Borre tu ficha de as audiciones de la nevada eterna,porque no la completaste en dias.Si te fuiste de vacaciones o algo asi,avisame. Atte:¡Navidad,navidad,dulce navidad! (discusión) 15:15 10 ene 2013 (UTC) Si te lo reservare :3 Si te reservare el puesto :3,no sabia que estabas ocupada asi que lo borre.La Glaceon Shiny se va,¡Paz! Atte:Archivo:Glaceon NB variocolor.gif ¡La loca Glaceon Shiny!¡Ve a mi discusion!Archivo:Glaceon_pokesho.gif Confushión lol :3 Me confundí exactamente, perdón lol. Ahora lo cambio xDD. El fuego de tu espíritu... Calma mis penas... 21:11 12 ene 2013 (UTC) ... Sobre lo de las audiciones si no llega la evolución quiero qué pongas a: rightSiento las molestias. XtremeEevee (discusión) 10:53 13 ene 2013 (UTC) ASDF LA CREADORA DE JACK Y STARLADRONCAT :D (?????????) -Att:Un chico (?) Cómo crees? ^-^ Nada fue culpa tuya. Estás bien? Nada de lo que tú hayas o hiciste fue tu culpa, no te eches la culpa por cosas que no hiciste ^-^, pero no, no tuviste nada la culpa, no te preocupes, al contrario, yo me debo perdonar, yo tuve parte de la culpa al hacer eso en mi perfil, pero es que ya estoy harto de la gente quesolo me utiliza, perdón si te preocupé, lo siento mucho, te prometo que ya no lo volveré a hacer, lo siento mucho. Atte y con mucho cariño: Pronto haré mi primer video!!!.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 00:17 15 ene 2013 (UTC) Ok, que mal :( Está bien, pensba dartelo el domingo, pero los dibujos te los daré el 20 de enero para que sean sorpresas ^◡^ aunque no sé cuantos cumplas ni cuantos tengas XD, te deseo felices fiestas y que te la pases muy bien en tu cumple, muchas felicidades Atte y con mucho cariño y un fuerte abrazo: Pronto haré mi primer video!!!.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 00:00 16 ene 2013 (UTC) Amm... Hola Paz ¿Cómo estás? Espero que de mravilla ya que mañana es tu cumpleaños, cumples un año más conviviendo con tus amigos y seres queridos, mañana te entregaré los 2 dibujos, pero una cosa fuera de tema, pero es que me desvié. Te voy a decir algo que me dijo Lau, no vayas a crear tantas novelas, ¿Son buenas?, ¡Claro! Son magníficas, pero ya viste que es difícil estar con tantas, eso se ve en "Mundo de los Sueños" No vayas a poner otra en adopción, por fa, están muy buenas como para ponerlas en adopción, y espero que no te haya molestado mucho, pero no quiero que desaparezca "Mundo Cruel "Bajo la Sombra de la Noche" y "Vida Pasada" están geniales todas, no podré comentar ya que es un problema extraño, Mew creo que se fue a algún lugar de vacaciones, Bueno, adios. Atte y con mucho cariño: Pronto haré mi primer video!!!.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 16:52 19 ene 2013 (UTC) Holi :3 Solo queria preguntarte si quieres que te reserve un puesto en las audiciones de mi reality HRP,todavia no creo las audiciones porque podrian robarte el puesto por si dices que si quieres. Atte:¡Navidad,navidad,dulce navidad! (discusión) 19:31 20 ene 2013 (UTC) Feliz Cumple!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Krokorok.pngPaz!! Feliz Cumpleaños, este es tu cumpleaños número... Eh... Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon_Paz.png ¿En serio no sabes cuántos cumplo? ¬¬ Archivo:Cara_contenta_de_Krokorok.png Bah, no importa, lo importante es que... Archivo:Cara_de_umbreon_paz_enojada.png *Agarra una escopeta* ¿ESTÁS SEGURO QUE NO SABES? Archivo:Cara_de_krokorok_impresionado.png Paz, tranquila, no es para tan... Archivo:Cara_de_umbreon_paz_enojada.png *Dispara* ¿Qué decías? Archivo:Cara_contenta_de_Krokorok.png Que te quiero mucho. Archivo:Cara_de_umbreon_shiny_impresionada.png ¿QUÉEEEE? Archivo:Cara_de_umbreon_paz_enojada.png *Empieza a disparar a lo loco* Si yo igual, mira como te quiero, MIRA COMO TE QUIERO Archivo:D8_transparente.png Archivo:Cara_de_krokorok_decepcionado.png *Con un escudo* Mejor toma los regalos para no hacerte el cuento largo xD. Archivo:Dibujo_para_Paz.jpg Archivo:Cara_de_krokorok_decepcionado.pngCreo que quedó muy grande el dibujo, mejor ábrelo en otra página. Archivo:Cara_de_umbreon_paz_enojada.png ¡No me digas que hacer! Archivo:Cara_de_krokorok_impresionado.png (Si no me voy de aquí pronto me mata) Y aquí el 2 que igual me quedó feo. Archivo:Regalo_de_Paz.jpg Archivo:Cara_contenta_de_Krokorok.png Esos fueron los 2 regalitos, me quedaron feos pero espero que te gusten, chaito *se va corriendo* Archivo:Cara_de_umbreon_paz_enojada.png ¡Ven aquí, cobarde, no hemos terminado! *Empieza a tirar de escopetazos* Espero que te hayan gustado, quedaron mal, pero hice lo que pude, adios, cuidate. Atte y con un gran abrazo de cumpleaños: Pronto haré mi primer video!!!.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 01:27 21 ene 2013 (UTC) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños retrasado! (?) Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_shiny_con_pañuelo_azul.png¡Feliz cumpleaños cuyo numero es desconocido! (?) Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_shiny_con_pañuelo_azul.pngTu regalo iva a ser un dibujo de Umbreon Shiny,pero lo perdi TwT,aproveche y te hice otro dibujo de otro pokemon (no es Gallade),pero ¡todavia no encuentro el maldito cable que necesito D:ｷucんﾉ ]] Residuo nuclear!! :3Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gif 12:11 30 ene 2013 (UTC) Juajuajua (?) De nada ^^ Me gusto hacerlo, la verdad xD Y bueno si que los hago yo amo spritear por si no te habias dado cuenta (?) Y me gustaría que hicieras la cara de tu umbreon en tipo "ninja" (Ya que me lo propones jejeje) Lo pondria en mi novela nwn chaooo Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gifｷucんﾉ Residuo nuclear!! :3Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gif 15:52 31 ene 2013 (UTC) Umbreonn Esta mu chuli^^ ya lo puse Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gifｷucんﾉ Residuo nuclear!! :3Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gif 17:35 31 ene 2013 (UTC) jajaja No ha sido un error, fue muy queriendo jajaja esque me encanto tu personaje xD le tengo su sitito especial en la historia ;) Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gifｷucんﾉ Residuo nuclear!! :3Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gif 20:34 31 ene 2013 (UTC) Holo :3 Hoooooola Paz, me gustaría preguntarte si quisieras ser mi amiga, aparte que me fabuloencantan toooooooodas (pero todas) tus novelas. Aparte, te quiero pedir un favor muuy chico grande. ¿Me haces una cara MM, plis :3? Quiero que sea de zoroark, con un pañuelito celeste. Gracias a tí ahora me gustan los pokémon con pañuelo adsad. Se despide, Wolphi. ~Soy la muerte misma....~Archivo:Darkrai_NB.gif~...Vete antes de perder tu vida~ 00:12 2 feb 2013 (UTC) Holas!!! Hola Paz ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien y nada más pasaba a decierte que estoy muy agradecido al recibir tu gran apoyo, eres mi mejor amiga de PE y de toda wikia, eres lo mejor de lo mejor, eres grande y haces muy buenas novelas, saliendo de eso, eres muy buena, que lástima que no nos hablemos por chat, me gustaría pero bueno, eres la mejor y te quiero mucho, gracias por todo. Con mucho cariño y muchos agradecimientos: Pronto haré mi primer video!!!.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 00:17 2 feb 2013 (UTC) PD: Siempre podrás contar conmigo para todo :D